


After Sunhill

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!</p><p>Written by David.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Sunhill

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Written by David.

Chapter One

‘Excuse me Sarge,’ said a voice.

 

Craig looked up from his paperwork. ‘Yes PC Kennan. What can I do for you?’

 

PC Vicky Kennan looked sheepishly at him. ‘I have some more paper work for you, I’m afraid.’

 

Craig sighed rather too audibly for his own liking.

 

‘Alright.’

 

He looked around his desk. ‘Put it there,’ pointing to one corner that didn’t have papers on it. ‘What is it?’ he asked.

 

‘Two things,’ replied PC Kennan. ‘Firstly Superintendent Hepworth wants you to check the crime stats for last month. From what I can understand they don’t add up.’

 

‘Is that my figures not adding up or the Super not liking that crime has gone up?’ Craig replied.

 

‘Ummm…’ PC Kennan looked at her feet feeling very uncomfortable. ‘Not sure.’

 

Craig smirked. ‘And number two is?’

 

‘Oh yes,’ she replied, brightening up. She took an envelope from underneath the pile. ‘As you know Sergeant Serrat is transferring from here next week. Before he goes to be an Inspector at Hampstead we are having a leaving party to which everyone in the station is invited to.’ Craig was starting to get impatient, and PC Kennan picked up on that and finished quickly. ‘So there is a card and collection in this,’ she handed it to Craig. ‘If you want to add to it,’ she added as an after thought.

 

‘Thank you,’ said Craig. ‘Who should I give it to when I am finished?’

 

‘You can give it back to me,’ replied PC Kennan cheerfully.

 

As Craig looked down to carry on with his work he said ‘OK I will.’ PC Kennan smiled and waited.

 

Craig looked up rather annoyed. ‘Is there something else, PC Kennan?’ he asked.

 

‘Ummm, yes there is actually. I wanted to say we all like you here despite the gossip that came from Sun Hill before you arrived. You really are a nice person.’

 

Craig felt the blush starting to rise in his face. ‘Thank you PC Kennan,’ he replied. ‘Now get out there and do you job.’

 

She smiled at him, turned and left.

 

Craig leaned back into his chair and smiled to himself. Was he losing his seriousness? Since moving to his new station after getting his transfer three months ago, it was the most comfortable station he had worked in. Everyone was accepted his sexuality. He really felt at ease with work. Still he also wondered about Luke. Him and Gina spent quite a lot of time on the telephone but she never mentioned him and if Craig brought the subject up Gina immediately changed the subject. Many times she had said to Craig in her deep gravelly voice, ‘Forget about him. That is the past. Look forward.’ She was right but deep inside he still wanted to know he was alright and getting along fine. Why couldn’t he find these things out as a concerned friend?

 

****************************************

 

Coming out of hospital was a godsend. After six weeks cooped up in bed all day, Craig was happy as the taxi turned in to his street.

 

‘It’s just up here on the right,’ he said to the driver. The taxi pulled up outside his house and he got out. As he paid the driver an elderly lady passed him in the street.

 

‘Hello stranger,’ she said with genuine delight in her voice.

 

Craig turned to the voice. ‘Hello Mrs Chadwick, how are you today?’

 

‘More to the point, how are you?’ she replied. ‘You gave me quite a scare when I visited you just after your beating.’ She smiled at him.

 

‘I promise I won’t do that again.’

 

‘What get beaten up or give me a scare.’

 

‘Both,’ he replied with a smile.

 

As they walked up the path to their respective houses, Mrs Chadwick said, ‘I managed to fill your fridge with fresh food yesterday as you asked. I opened your windows as well. After six weeks the rooms were very stuffy. Oh also I collected your mail. I opened the bill looking ones and paid them…’

 

‘Mrs Chadwick,’ Craig interrupted. ‘You shouldn’t have done that.’ Mrs Chadwick then interrupted Craig.

 

‘Well it was either that or you come back to a house with no electricity, gas or telephone! We can sort out the money later, when you are better.’ Craig shook his head at her in disbelief. With an impish smile she said, ‘I’ll go and get the rest of the post.’ As she walked up the stairs and into the house Craig thought, for a seventy eight year old Mrs Chadwick was a very shrewd lady.

 

He looked around his garden. ‘Must get into that this summer,’ he said out loud to himself.

 

‘In to what dear?’ asked Mrs Chadwick as she reappeared suddenly.

 

Craig turned to her. ‘Oh just talking to myself about the garden.’

 

‘Yes I must get mine done this year too. I get one of my big fit men from bingo to come and do it for me. Anyway here is your post.’ As she handed it to him, Craig noticed the envelope from the Metropolitan Police on top.

 

‘I hope it’s not bad news,’ she said pointing to the envelope.

 

‘No, nothing like that. I should imagine it’s my transfer letter for my new station.’

 

‘Why? I thought you liked it at Sun Hill.’

 

‘It’s a long story. I’ll tell you one day,’ Craig replied.

 

‘Yes you get yourself inside. Have a nice long hot bath and if I was you I’d have a little brandy before going to bed. I am only a telephone call away, so if you have any problems please ring me and I’ll do what I can.’

 

‘Thank you Mrs Chadwick,’ Craig replied with a smile. ‘I’ll pop over and see you tomorrow about the bills. Bye.’

 

‘Bye dear,’ she replied and started to go up the stairs. He waited until she was inside and the door had closed and then went up into his own house.

 

At last he closed the door to the outside world and looked around his own domain. Everything was as he left it but it looked as though Mrs Chadwick had done a bit of light dusting. He sat in the chair and flicked through the post. Nothing of great interest, the bills paid for by Mrs Chadwick, some junk flyers for pizza and chicken shops in the area, two bank statements and a credit card statement also opened and paid.

 

He took the letter from the Metropolitan Police and looked at it, trying to decide if he wanted to open it just yet. Where would they send him, to the outskirts of London no doubt.

 

He put the letter on the table and went to the kitchen. Wondering why he came in here because he wasn’t particularly hungry. He opened the fridge and looked in there was so much food in there he didn’t know where to begin. Mrs Chadwick must have gone mad with the shopping. He wouldn’t have to shop for at least a month.

 

He decided to have a coffee, filled the kettle and turned it on. As he waited for it to boil he went back to the lounge and got the letter again. Walking slowly back to the kitchen he turned the letter over in his hands. ‘No point putting this off any longer,’ he said out loud to himself. He grabbed a knife from the drawer and slit the envelope open.

 

Craig opened the letter and started to read. It was the usual letter you get from the transfer section. He skimmed the letter to his new station. As he read it, he crumpled the letter to his chest and gave a huge sigh of relief.

 

Soho it said. A station in the West End of London. Plenty to keep him busy in that area. Also near to the gay village. Maybe he would start going out more.

 

The kettle boiled and he made himself a cup of coffee and went through to the lounge again with the letter. He had to ring a telephone number to confirm everything. He would do that tomorrow. Craig turned the television on and settled down to watch an old black and white weepy movie.

 

****************************************

 

‘Craig!’ He jumped with a start. ‘Lost in our own little world are we?’ asked Inspector Radcliffe.

 

‘Sorry Sir,’ replied Craig feeling the embarrassment rising in his face again.

 

‘Well there is an Inspector Gold waiting in the front office wanting to see you and judging by the look on her face, it is going to be something serious!’

 

Craig stood up. ‘Thank you sir,’ he replied, and leaving the room. As he walked to the front desk he wondered what Gina could want. He opened the door and Gina was in civvies.

 

‘Craig,’ she said. ‘How are you?’

 

‘I’m fine,’ he replied. ‘What is wrong?’

 

‘I have some bad news for you. I know I have not told you anything about Luke, but I am going to tell you about this. Can we go somewhere and talk?’

 

‘Yes,’ said Craig, his voice shaking. ‘This way,’ he said as he pushed the door open. ‘What has happened?’

 

‘I’ll tell you when we are in your room,’ replied Gina.

 

They entered the room and Craig turned to Gina. ‘What has happened?’ he asked.

 

‘Sit down please.’ Gina motioned Craig to the chair. He sat down. ‘Yesterday, Luke went into a dangerous situation with no back up.’

 

‘Gina cut the crap. What has happened to Luke?’ asked Craig in desperation.

 

‘Let me finish the whole story please. He was facing a gunman and there was a shot fired at him.’ Craig went pale. ‘Fortunately,’ Gina continued, ‘the gun backfired. It missed Luke but the gunman lost a hand. Luke is fine but I have transferred him after two weeks off.’

 

‘Where to?’ asked Craig.

 

‘I’m not going to tell you that.’

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘Because, I don’t want him in your life again. It has been four months since you last saw him, you speak less and less about him everytime we talk on the telephone.’

 

Craig was livid. ‘Then, why did you tell me about this then?’ He started shaking as he spoke.

 

‘I wanted you to hear about this from me, not from someone else who exaggerates what happened. You know what gossip mongers are like. Come on Craig.’

 

Craig looked at Gina and quietly asked, ‘Is Luke OK? Please tell me that!’

 

‘He is fine physically but he is currently seeing a counsellor and soon he starts at his new station. I think it all stems from the way it went at Sun Hill. It all got too much for him.’

 

Craig glared at Gina. ‘So are you saying this is all my fault?’

 

‘No,’ she replied quickly. ‘I just think everything that happened after you left just got to him. With counselling and a new station he will be fine.’

 

Craig started to cry. Gina put his head on her shoulder and let him cry it all out.

 

‘Don’t worry,’ said Gina. ‘He is alright.’

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Two

 PC Luke Ashton stood outside his new station. The sun was warm for July. After the two weeks leave and the chats with his counsellor, Luke got everything sorted with his life. A new station would bring a new start, his counsellor had said. The counselling wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

 

“I’m not a psychiatrist, but someone to talk to,” Luke had been told.

 

As Luke walked through to the main desk he got a really good vibe about the place. First thing he noticed was the relaxed humour going on at the desk. He waited until the desk clerk became available and approached him.

 

“Hi,” he said. “I’m PC Luke Ashton. I’m starting here today.”

 

“PC Luke Ashton!” said a camp voice. “We’ve heard all about you.”

 

Luke looked in horror at the desk clerk.

 

“Cheer up love. I say that to all the new people who start here. I’m FDO Michael Snow. Welcome to the station. I’ll get WPC Collier to take you to Inspector Hopkins. Is that ok with you Jackie?”

 

“Yes that’s fine,” WPC Collier replied. As FDO Snow buzzed the door to let Luke go through he said, “Don’t worry. You’ll get use to me.”

 

Luke walked through the door, Jackie put her hand out to shake and Luke took it. As they walked down the corridor to the office, Luke asked,

 

“Is he always like that?”

 

“Who? Michael?” Luke nodded. “Well he is one of the gayest people I know. Loves to camp it up when we’re out, but he is one of the best FDOs we have ever had in this station. Always good for a laugh if you need cheering up, but can be so sensitive if the need arises. Also he has a memory like a steel trap, so be careful what you say.”

 

“And what is Inspector Hopkins like?” asked Luke.

 

““Did I hear you transferred from Sun Hill?” Luke nodded again. “If you can survive Inspector Gold, you will find Hopkins a doddle,” said Jackie.  She smiled as she knocked on the door of an office.

 

“Enter!” came the reply.

 

WPC Collier opened the door. “Morning Ma’am, I’ve bought PC Luke Ashton to see you. He starts here today.”

 

Luke entered the room as the Inspector stood up. “Thank you WPC Collier.”

 

As she turned to leave WPC Collier winked a Luke. Luke blushed.

 

“Come in and sit down, PC Ashton”, said Inspector Hopkins. “And how are you today?”

 

“I’m very well thank you Ma’am,” replied Luke. Luke wondered if he was getting paranoid, or are these just questions that you ask when you meet someone for the first time?

 

“Right,” said the Inspector, “I won’t beat around the bush. I know you are usually taken to the parade room before shift to meet everyone, but having read your file and the report from Inspector Gold, regarding the whole ugly mess you got yourself into at Sun Hill,  I thought you and I should chat first.”

 

Bloody hell, thought Luke, way to go on your day at work in a new job.

 

“Now,” the Inspector continued. “I am not particularly interested what happened at your previous nick. As far as I am concerned when you start with me you have a clean slate. So nothing will be said about it. I have given your sergeants a brief rundown of what happened. They are all in agreement not to tell anyone. You are now PC Luke Ashton, new boy on the block with no history. Do you have anything to say?”

 

Luke was dumbfounded. “Ummm,” was all he could reply. Inspector Hopkins waited, looking a Luke. Think boy, Luke thought. “Thank you for this, Ma’am,” was all he could say.

 

The inspector went on. “All I want from you is the assurance that everything is fine and if you have any problems, on any matters what so ever you will come to me.” She looked a Luke.

 

Luke was still reeling from what had been said. “Yes Ma’am”.

 

There was a knock at the door. “Enter,” said the Inspector.

 

It was WPC Collier. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Ma’am. CAD are getting calls about a man on the Wedmore Estate waving a machete at people. Thought you’d want to know.”

 

“Thank you WPC Collier.” She looked at Luke. “I want you to stay in the station for now. Until I can get you sorted with a walker you can wait in the canteen.” The Inspector grabbed her hat and left with PC Collier. As she left she said, “Canteen’s on the third floor.”

 

Luke went up the stairs to the canteen. There was no one in there so he got a coffee and sat at a table near to the window.

 

****************************************

 

As Luke walked out the gates of Sun Hill for the last time, he fought really hard to keep the tears at bay. What a big mess everything had been there. Firstly, his Sergeant had seen him half naked in the shower. Not his fault totally as he didn’t know about Craig’s sexuality. Then he kissed Craig. Why did he do that? He married Kerry only to hide his true sexuality. Then the huge attraction to Joe Kincaid, but he fought that and won. Kerry pregnant. A baby! He managed to stop Kerry having the termination but then they lost the baby. Dale Smith returned to the station, as a sergeant! Of all things he could have come back as. He had terrible memories of the first time they worked together. Also Sergeant Smith sees him at the gay club. Then Kerry outs him to the whole station. All the talking about his sexuality behind his back, the jokes and innuendoes. And finally he stares down the barrel of a gun, trying to get the gunman to shoot him. The gun misfires and the gunman loses a hand. Why wasn’t Luke lying in a morgue at the moment?

 

As he boarded the bus to go home, he thought about what he was going to do now. Did he want to stay in the Metropolitan Police? Come to that did he want any police force full stop. He didn’t know what he wanted. Most of the bus trip was a blur and he only realised it was his stop next because someone sat down next to him.

 

As he opened the door to his flat, he picked up the mail. There was nothing of interest in it. He threw it on the coffee table with his keys. He went to the lounge and lay on the couch. Then after all the fighting he had done with the tears early, they won and he started to cry his heart out.

 

He must have cried himself to sleep because a knocking at the door awoke him. Sleepily he walked to the door and asked, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Barry,” came the reply.

 

Luke had to think. Who was Barry? Then it clicked. He had picked Barry up in a club a few nights ago.

 

“Can you wait a minute?”

 

“Yes, no problem,” came the reply.

 

Luke rushed to the kitchen and washed his face. Then he flew in the lounge and shoved things under the couch. Finally he ran to the bedroom and everything out of place went into the cupboard.

 

Opening the door slightly short of breath, he said, “Hi.”

 

Barry looked at him. “God you are so cute.” This gave Luke a huge smile. “Is this a bad time?” Barry asked.

 

“No,” replied Luke a little too quickly. “Do you want to…to come in?”

 

“Thanks.” As Barry entered he gave Luke a kiss on the check. Luke’s body tingled.

 

Barry entered and went straight to the lounge. “So you can still remember where the lounge is then,” joked Luke.

 

“Oh yes. But I much prefer to remember where the bedroom is!”

 

Barry sat on the couch and Luke asked, “Do you want a drink?”

 

“Well,” Barry said. “I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight?”

 

Inside Luke didn’t want to. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was quarter past seven. All he wanted to do early was to go to bed. Firstly he thought alone, then now that Barry was here, with him.

 

“I’ve really had a shit day at work.” Suddenly he chirped up. “So to get rid of the shit, you get pissed.”

 

Barry laughed. “You’re on.”

 

“Give me half an hour.” Luke threw the TV remote to Barry and said, “Watch that for now and I’ll get ready. Oh and stay out of the bathroom and bedroom,” Luke smiled at Barry.

 

“Why?” asked Barry with a puzzled look.

 

“Because if you come into either of those rooms, we will never leave because I’ll throw you the ground and we’ll have hot sex,” said Luke with a huge smile.

 

“Go get ready,” said Barry with a laugh.

 

As Luke walked to the bathroom, he looked over his shoulder hoping that Barry would follow. But being good to his word Barry stayed in the lounge.

 

Luke showered, had a quick shave, brushed his teeth, squirted some cologne, did his hair, put on the first item of clothing that came from his wardrobe and went back to the lounge. “How do I look?” he asked.

 

Barry turned around. “Wow, really nice. The only thing is you have a lot to learn about being gay.” Luke looked puzzled. As Barry guided him to the door, Luke grabbed his keys. “As a gay man if you say you will be half an hour in gay time, that is at least two hours in straight time.”

 

They both laughed as Luke pulled the door closed.

 

*************************************

 

The sound of the door to the canteen bought Luke back to reality. He looked toward it and it was Inspector Hopkins.

 

“All is safe and sound on our patch now,” she said to Luke. “I’ve decided to match you up withWPC Collier. You seemed to get on well with her this morning and she is probably one of the best coppers I have here. I spoke to her earlier and she is willing to take you out today.”

 

Luke nodded. “Ma’am”

 

The Inspector continued, “She will be here shortly to take you down to the lockers, get you set up, and then out with her.”

 

Luke smiled, “Thank you for doing all this, Ma’am. I really didn’t expect everything you have done for me.”

 

“PC Ashton!” It was quite abrupt. “As I said earlier, everyone has a clean slate when they start at my station. But if any major marks start to appear on that slate, I will come down so hard that you will be looking for another station so fast your feet won’t touch the ground! I promise you that. So keep your nose clean and we will get on brilliantly. Understand.”

 

“Ma’am,” replied a shocked Luke.

 

The door opened to the canteen again. WPC Collier called across the room. “Come on PC Ashton. There’s a world out there that needs saving.”

 

Luke looked at the Inspector. “Thank you Ma’am,” he said.

 

Inspector Hopkins smiled at Luke. “Welcome to Bermondsey Station,” she said.

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Three

 

Craig was getting ready to go out on the beat. The Friday late shift. Starting at 2pm they work through until 10pm. He didn’t particularly like it, as it involved the typical “can’t hold their liquor crowd” and it got worse as the night went on.

 

After so many weeks behind a desk, Craig was wondering if it came to a chase, would he be able to keep up. He was partnered with PC Robert Grove. PC Grove was also a gay man, out at work and totally comfortable with his sexuality. He and Craig had become really good mates. Craig wasn’t usually one for going out on the scene but when they both went out it was a good laugh.

 

Craig walked out of the Sergeant’s Locker Room in full body armour.

 

‘My, my, my,’ said a voice. Craig turned and PC Grove was leaning against the wall. ‘So that’s what you look like in full kit. Very nice.’

 

Craig blushed but tried to remain serious. ‘PC Grove!’ he barked. ‘When you are addressing me you will call me sergeant, you do not lean against a wall.’ PC Grove stood up straight. ‘And finally if we don’t get a move on we will miss parade.’ Craig turned and started to walk to the room. As he went, a small smile came across his face.

 

‘And finally,’ said Inspector Radcliffe, ‘as you are aware, we have had an increase in homophobic attacks in Soho over the last few weeks. So I want high police presence on the streets. Keep your wits about you and let’s make the streets safe. Off you all go then.’

 

With scraping of chairs and much chatter the room emptied.

 

‘Sarge, I am sorry for earlier,’ said PC Grove, catching up with Craig. ‘I keep forgetting you are my sergeant. I see you more as a mate but I’ll try to remember the correct protocol from now on.’

 

‘Thank you PC Grove,’ replied Craig. ‘At work I am Sergeant Gilmore but when we are out I am Craig, your mate.’

 

They both walked out into the streets of Soho. All though it was just after two in the afternoon, the streets and bars were starting to fill with people.

 

‘The hot weather brings everyone out to the streets,’ said Craig.

 

‘Yes,’ replied Robert. ‘But I think a lot of these people are having a long lunch!’

 

They both laughed as they walked down Old Compton Street.

 

Most of the afternoon involved giving directions to tourists and giving Crimstoppers posters about the homophobic attacks to the local pubs and cafés. At seven they both went back to the station for Refs.

 

‘I’ll meet you in the canteen shortly,’ said Craig to Robert.

 

‘OK, Sarge,’ replied Robert and he went toward the canteen.

 

Craig went to the sergeant’s locker room and got his mobile phone out. He dialled a telephone number.

 

‘Hello Craig,’ said Gina. ‘What’s up?’

 

‘Hi Gina,’ replied Craig. ‘I need you to tell me not to start falling in love with my PC’s again.’

 

Gina groaned. ‘Not again!’

 

‘Hang on let me finish,’ Craig said. ‘I don’t think it is serious as what it was with Luke but I am working with a lovely guy and I am getting feelings in the lower area. If you know what I mean!’

 

‘Craig!’ said Gina in her best I am warning you tone, ‘If you end up in the same situation as you were with Luke, I will not help you. Do you understand!’

 

‘Yes Gina,’ replied Craig. ‘Anyway I am on Refs now so I’ll say good-bye. I’ll keep my feelings under control this time. Promise.’

 

‘Please do,’ replied Gina. ‘We’ll have to catch up soon though.’

 

‘Yes. I’ll ring you next week. Bye’.

 

‘Bye,’ replied Gina. ‘And behave Craig. I mean it.’

 

‘I will.’ He hung up the telephone and leaned against the wall with a deep sigh.

 

Craig went into the canteen and got a cup of tea and sandwich. Robert was sitting at a table with three other officers, PC Vicky Kennan, PC Lynda Daniels and PC Gordon Hill. They were all laughing as Craig approached the table.

 

‘Can I join you?’ he asked.

 

‘Yes,’ replied Robert.

 

‘So what’s the joke then?’ asked Craig.

 

‘I was telling them about the little incident in Bar Tepid this afternoon,’ replied Robert.

 

‘Nothing happened,’ said Craig.

 

‘That’s not what I saw. You almost had that young man in your uniform.’

 

Craig blushed.

 

‘So was it fun then Sarge?’ asked PC Lynda Daniels.

 

‘Nothing happened,’ said Craig in exasperation. Robert looked at the others and nodded in conspiracy with them.

 

The rest of the break was spent talking about the day and what the weekend would involve as they were all on rest day from Saturday to Wednesday.

 

‘Come on PC Grove. We’ve got to get out on the street again and I think you lot should be too,’ he said pointing at the others.

 

‘Going Sarge,’ came the reply in unison.

 

As Craig and Robert walked out the front doors Robert asked, ‘Do you fancy going out for a drink tonight.’ As an afterthought he added, ‘Sarge.’

 

‘Um. OK then. Any where in particular you want to go to?’

 

Robert smiled and said, ‘How about if we go back to Bar Tepid!’ Robert started to laugh.

 

‘Ha, bloody, ha,’ replied Craig. ‘OK you’re on for tonight. But only one or two.’

 

‘Oh come on Craig, I mean Sarge. You are on five days off after tonight. Let your hair down. Let’s make a night of if. Bar Tepid first and then we can go on after that. Unless of course your little mate from earlier on is still there.’

 

Craig laughed, ‘OK. I haven’t had a good night out for quite a while. But you have to protect me from my “little mate”!’

 

Suddenly there was a scream down one of the side streets. Robert radioed to the CAD.

‘Charlie Mike from 534. Assistance required…’ was all Craig heard as he started to run off in the direction of the screaming. As he rounded the corner, he saw four men kicking a young man who was lying on the floor.

 

‘Police,’ yelled Craig.

 

He started to run toward the gang and they scarpered. Robert came around the corner and Craig shouted to him to assist the young man.

 

Adrenaline started to pump through Craig’s veins. As the gang reached the crossroad they split up. Craig went after the smallest guy in the hopes that it would be easier to catch and hold him until assistance arrived.

 

The smallest guy was quick and headed down an alleyway. Craig followed in hot pursuit. He wanted to catch this guy not only because of what he had done but also to prove to himself that he was still capable to do the physical side of the job as well.

 

As the guy ran out of the other end of the alley, he ran straight into an asp wielded by PC Daniels. PC Kennan jumped on the man and pulling his arms behind him got the handcuffs on very quickly.

 

As Craig arrived, PC Kennan said to him, ‘You did all the hard work. Do you want to arrest him?’

 

Craig nodded and with heavy breathing he said, ‘I am arresting you for assault. You do not have to say anything but I may harm your defence if you do no mention went questioned, something you later relie on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?’

 

The guy nodded. ‘Yes. Could you get me an ambulance please? I think my ankle’s broken.’

 

PC Daniels radioed for an ambulance. Suddenly there was a flash of a camera. Looking around Craig noticed a photographer taking photos.

 

‘No photos!’

 

‘Come on mate. This is good stuff.’

 

Craig walked over to the photographer. ‘There is nothing worth photographing here,’ he said.

 

Another police car arrived and Inspector Radcliffe got out. ‘Well done Sergeant Gilmore. I am impressed.’ The photographer took another photo of Craig and the Inspector. Craig glared at him.

 

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics started to treat the injured man.

 

‘Right, I’ll go to the hospital with him,’ said Craig.

 

‘Actually no,’ said Inspector Radcliffe. He turned to PC Daniels and Kennan. ‘Would you two escort the prisoner to the hospital?’

 

They both nodded. ‘Sergeant Gilmore, can you and PC Grove come back to the station as soon as the prisoner is in the ambulance.’

 

‘Yes, Sir,’ he replied, not understanding totally why he was going back to the station and not escorting the prisoner to hospital. Inspector Radcliffe got back into his car and drove off.

 

Craig spoke into the radio.   ‘Charlie Mike 58 to Charlie Mike 534.’

 

‘Go ahead Sarge.’                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

 

‘Inspector Radcliffe wants both of us back at the station. Are you finished up with the victim? Over.’

 

‘Yes I’m just finishing up now. I’ll meet you there Sarge. Over’

 

‘Right. Don’t take too long. Out.’

 

Craig started to walk back to the station. His mind was running so fast trying to work out why the Inspector wanted to see him and PC Grove. The arrest had gone well, nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn’t understand why.

 

As he arrived at the station, PC Grove ran up behind him. ‘What is happening?’ asked PC Grove in a worried voice.

 

‘I have no idea. We should be at the hospital guarding the prisoner.’

 

They both went to the Inspector’s office and knocked.

 

‘Come in,’ called the Inspector. They both walked in and stood at the desk.

 

‘Sit down,’ he said pointing to the chairs. ‘Firstly, I bought you both in here to congratulate you on what happened this evening. That was excellent police work from you both. Secondly, PC Daniels radioed through and told us that in the ambulance the prisoner started to talk about who was in the gang and all the attacks they had done. So we are now looking for the rest of them. Well done.’

 

Both Craig and Robert said, ‘Thank you, Sir.’

 

Craig asked, ‘Sir, how is the guy who was attacked?’

 

‘He got off quite lightly. He’s got a fractured wrist and bruising on his arms and chest. Apparently if you both hadn’t turned up when you did it probably been much worse. The other victims are still in hospital, with one on life support still. Get in and do your reports then you can go.’

 

‘Thank you, Sir,’ said Craig.

 

‘Sir,’ said Robert.

 

They both got up and left the office.

 

When they got further down the corridor Robert turned to Craig. ‘So are we going for that drink tonight then?’

 

‘Yes we are. I am looking forward to it too. Let me get the reports done and then I’ll meet you out the front shortly.’

 

‘OK, Sarge,’ said Robert as he walked into the male locker room.

 

As Craig went to the custody suite he said to himself in a mantra, ‘It’s only a drink. It’s only a drink. It’s only a drink.’

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Four

 

‘Luke! You get after him,’ yelled PC Collier.

 

‘OK.’ Luke chased after the suspect. He was very fast and Luke could feel he was getting further from him. As they reached the main road, the guy just ran straight out causing the cars to brake heavily. This guy is suicidal, thought Luke. As they went down an alleyway, Luke knew that there was no exit at the other end so he slowed down. As he got to the alley and rounded the corner he saw the back of the guy as he jumped over the wall.

 

‘Shit,’ said Luke. He went to the wall and looked over. He caught a fleeting glimpse of the guy as he jumped another wall and disappeared from sight.

 

‘Mike Hotel from 967.’

 

‘Go ahead Luke,’ came the reply.

 

‘I’m afraid I’ve lost him. I’m going back to the PC Collier.’

 

‘Received.’

 

As Luke headed back to the scene, he was angry with himself. I should have done better than that, he thought.

 

Arriving back he said to Jackie, ‘Sorry. I lost him.’

 

‘Never mind,’ said Jackie. ‘Mrs Shepherd has said to me that there was only rubbish in the bag he nicked.’

 

Luke was confused. ‘What do you mean?’ he asked.

 

‘Well, she bought a new handbag yesterday and put everything into it this morning. She was taking the rubbish down to the bin and the mugger took the handbag as she was throwing the bin bag into the skip. According to Mrs Shepherd all he will find in there is old receipts.’ Jackie smiled at Luke.

 

‘So I chased after a bag of rubbish then?’ asked Luke.

 

‘Afraid so,’ laughed Jackie.

 

Luke smiled. ‘I don’t believe it.’

 

Mrs Shepherd didn’t want to take it any further so they radioed in and carried on with their patrol.

 

‘Are you coming to the GPA party?’ asked Jackie.

 

‘The what?’ asked Luke.

 

‘The Gay Police Association party,’ replied Jackie.

 

Luke looked at her. ‘I don’t think so,’ he replied.

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘Jackie, I’m not particularly interested in those things.’

 

‘It’ll give you a chance to meet new men!’

 

‘Yes, but they are all coppers. I’m going to tell you something I have never told anyone at Bermondsey. It will explain why I am here.’

 

Jackie’s eyes lit up. ‘Ooo, juicy bits!’

 

Luke looked at her seriously. ‘What I am going to tell you cannot be spread around the station. I trust you and as a lesbian I hope you will honour that.’

 

Jackie became serious and said, ‘OK.’ She wasn’t sure where this was leading.

 

‘At Sun Hill I made a complete mess.’ Jackie nodded. ‘On my first day I got splashed by mud, so I went to have a shower. I was running late and my new sergeant came looking for me. He came into the shower room as I was getting out. At the time I didn’t know he was gay.’

 

Luke carried on telling Jackie about everything that had happened at Sun Hill, finishing with the gun incident at the corner shop where the gunman lost his hand.

 

‘So,’ he finished up. ‘If I am going to find a new man, he is never going to work for the Metropolitan Police or any police force.’

 

Jackie had a tear in the corner of her eye. ‘That is terrible for you. Thank you for trusting me so much, that you would share that with me. No one will hear from me about what has happened.’

 

‘Thank you,’ said Luke quietly.

 

The rest of the day was fairly routine. They stopped a car that was being driven erratically. The driver had been distracted by her children in the back seat, messing around. They attended a minor accident between two cars. Nothing too serious, no injuries but both drivers pretty shaken up. They chased teenagers on scooters around an estate after several complaints from the local residents.

 

‘Only thirty minutes to finish,’ said Luke.

 

‘Oh don’t say that!’ replied Jackie.

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘Because you tempt fate, that’s why.’

 

Suddenly the radio came to life.

 

‘Told you so,’ said Jackie with a smile.

 

‘Mike Hotel to all units. Armed robbery in progress, Loch Street news agency, Loch Street. Caller advises two IC one males armed with knives.

 

‘That’s just around the corner,’ said Jackie to Luke. Into the radio she said, ‘Mike Hotel from 314. Show us attending. ETA two minutes.

 

‘Received Jackie.’

 

‘Come on, this way,’ she said to Luke and they started to run in the direction they had just come from.

 

As they rounded the corner to the street with the shop, the owner had just come out of the door.

 

‘They ran off that way,’ he called to Jackie and Luke pointing in the opposite direction. ‘Two white boys in tracksuits, one was blue and the other was white.’

 

‘How old?’ asked Luke.

 

‘About seventeen or eighteen.’

 

Luke got onto the radio and gave their description and the direction they were last seen running in.

 

‘I’ll go see if I can spot them,’ he said to Jackie.

 

‘Be careful Luke,’ she replied. Then turning to the owner of the shop she asked, ‘Shall we go inside.’

 

As they went into the shop Jackie asked, ‘So what happened, Mr…?’

 

‘My name is Mr Kurtha. Tariq Kurtha. These two boys came into the shop and were looking around. I get a feeling about these things when they don’t come straight in and buy something. With corner stores you tend to know what you want when you go shopping. Anyway after about two minutes they both approached the counter. As I asked them what they wanted one pulled out the knife and the other said the money in the till. I said no and the one with the knife lunged at me. I stepped backwards and he missed. He overbalanced and dropped the knife behind the counter. It is still there. Then I said to them so what now? They looked at each other then turned and left. As they were leaving one of them said they would be back to finish the job later.’

 

‘Thanks for all that,’ said Jackie as Luke walked into the shop.

 

‘Couldn’t see them anywhere but there are a lot of officers on the lookout.’

 

‘Leave everything where it is at the moment. The CID officers are on their way and the Scene of Crimes Examiner will want to take fingerprints of the knife and counter,’ said Jackie.

 

As they went out the front door of the shop CID pulled up. DS Richard Leek and DC Andrew McDonald got out of the car.

 

‘Oh great,’ whispered Jackie to Luke. ‘Tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber are on the case.’

 

‘Evening PC Collier. So what has happened then?’ asked DS Leek.

 

Jackie told the full story and DS Leek dismissed them with, ‘Now I can start the real work.’

 

As they headed toward the station, Jackie said, ‘Come on Luke. I’m taking you out for a drink tonight.’ Luke started to protest. Before he had a chance to finish, Jackie said, ‘No arguments.’

 

‘OK,’ replied Luke feeling defeated.

 

They walked back to the station in silence. As they went into the front office FDO Snow smiled at them. Jackie smiled back but Luke looked at his feet.

 

‘What’s the matter Luke?’ Michael asked.

 

‘Nothing,’ replied Luke abruptly.

 

As Luke buzzed himself through the door, Michael raised an eyebrow at Jackie.

 

‘Something has happened today,’ she whispered. ‘I can’t tell you though. But I’d like you to come out for a drink with us tonight. I might need your help. See you in fifteen minutes,’ said Jackie as she walked through the door.

 

She caught Luke up.

 

‘I told Michael…’

 

Luke turned angrily. ‘What,’ he shouted. ‘I told you all that in confidence and then you go and tell Michael.’ He turned to walk away.

 

She grabbed his arm and said, ‘Luke! Let me finish the sentence. I was going to say, I told Michael we are going out for a drink. If it was alright with you I was going to invite him too. Trust me Luke, Michael will cheer you up no matter what has happened.’

 

‘I’m sorry Jackie.’ Luke sighed heavily. ‘OK I’ll come out with you and Michael. Let’s make a night of it.’

 

‘You’re on. See you shortly.’ Jackie smiled.

 

Luke walked to the locker room. As he opened his locker and took his vest off, he noticed a newspaper and saw a very familiar face looking back at him.

 

Luke picked up the paper. He read the headlines. POLICE CATCH GAY BASHERS. He looked deep into the photo and started to feel emotional. Sergeant Craig Gilmore, his Sergeant Gilmore, was looking back at him. He briefly read through the print skipping to the bit about Craig.

 

Soho station sergeant, Craig Gilmore chased one of the suspects and with the help of PC Lynda Daniels and PC Vicky Kennan managed to arrest him, Luke read to himself. Three other suspects got away but…

 

Wow, thought Luke. The door to the locker room open and Luke put the newspaper into his locker.

 

‘Hi Luke.’ Luke turned around and Michael had entered the room. ‘Thanks for letting me come out with you and Jackie.’

 

‘That’s OK,’ said Luke. ‘It is up to you to keep me happy.’

 

‘I can do that, no problem,’ said Michael with great confidence.

 

As they got changed Luke asked, ‘Can I ask you a personal question?’

 

‘Sure, fire away.’

 

‘Have you got a boyfriend?’

 

‘No. I’m not looking at the moment. I’m just having fun.’

 

‘So, do you have a different man every time?'

 

‘Yes. I’m thirty five now and I don’t want to settle down at the moment.’

 

‘Why? I’d want to meet a man and settle down but not a copper.’

 

‘Why?’ asked Michael in the same tone Luke had used. ‘Each person is different. There is no right or wrong way of living in the gay world. So don’t try pigeonholing yourself into one way of living your life. You have to experiment into what you like and dislike.’ Luke nodded.

 

‘I met a man once,’ said Luke pensively. ‘At the time I didn’t realise it and I fought it with all my might but in the end I realised too late that I really did love him.’

 

‘Who was that, Luke?’ asked Michael.

 

‘A man I treated like shit,’ was the reply. ‘So are we going out for this drink then?’

 

‘Yes,’ replied Michael.

 

‘Then get your arse into gear and let’s have some fun.’

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Five

 

Craig rolled over in his bed to turn the alarm off. He always found it difficult to get going on early shifts after five days off. He hit the snooze button and rolled back over. Five more minutes he thought. All too quickly the alarm went off again and he turned it off this time and sat up in bed. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, showered and shaved. Then he went and got dressed. Going downstairs he turned on the radio, filled the kettle and made himself a coffee. He had some cereal for breakfast and somehow managed to get some of the milk down the front of his shirt. He groaned and went to wipe it off. This only made it worse so he finished his cereal and coffee, put the shirt into the washing machine and ran upstairs to get another shirt.

 

For the first time since Gina had told him about Luke’s firearms incident, he suddenly thought about Luke. What would he be doing right now, he wondered. Quickly pushing that to the back of his mind, he got a clean shirt and put it on. Grabbing his keys, warrant card and coat he left the house.

 

He loved this time of the day, when the air of London was crisp first thing in the morning. He took a couple of deep breaths and went to the bus stop. He couldn’t drive to Soho because there were no parking facilities at the station and parking cost in central London.

 

He didn’t have to wait long for the bus, he flashed his warrant card and went upstairs. He had a song in his head from the radio this morning so he was humming it as he went to work. As Craig sat looking out the window he heard a groaning. He turned around and looked down the bus. There was no one there. He looked back to the front of the bus and he heard the groaning again. He stood up and walked down the bus. Craig found a young man curled up on one of the seats. He ran down to the driver got him to stop the bus and radio her control for an ambulance and the police.

 

Going back up the stairs, Craig went back to the young man. ‘What is your name?’ ask Craig.

 

‘Tony Shardall,’ the man replied.

 

‘And what happened?’

 

‘I was sitting here and was attacked by three guy. It was so fast I had no time to react.’

 

‘Did anyone see what happened?’ asked Craig.

 

‘I don’t think so but I know they got my wallet.’

 

The wail of the police car’s siren could be heard in the distance. The bus driver came up the stairs. ‘The police and ambulance are on their way. I think I can hear them now.’

 

‘Thanks,’ said Craig. ‘Did you see it happened?’

 

‘Not that I can remember.’ She pointed to the injured man. ‘I remember that man, getting on the bus but I didn’t see him actually get hit. There is CCTV on the bus so when I get back to the depot I’ll let the bus manager know and we’ll get the tape for you.’

 

Two officers appeared at the top of the stairs. ‘What’s happened?’

 

Craig flashed his warrant card at them and said, ‘Sgt Gilmore, Soho station.’

 

‘PC Lee Shaw and PC Noel Kemp, City of London Police,’ they replied. Craig relayed all the information he had got to the two officers.

 

‘Right,’ said Craig. ‘I’ve got to get to work. If you want any further details you can call me at Soho.’

 

‘No problem Sarge.’

 

As Craig got off the bus the ambulance crews arrived. ‘He’s upstairs,’ said Craig.

 

Another bus came and Craig jumped on it.

 

Even though he had assisted on the bus, he arrived at 5.45am. Not as much time he had hoped to get organised before parade that he was running this morning. He went into the custody suite and several officers started to clap at him.

 

‘What?’ he asked. Everyone just smile at him. Inspector Radcliffe came into the custody suite.

 

‘Ah, Sergeant Gilmore. Just the person I want to see. Can you come to my office please.’

 

Oh shit, thought Craig. What have I done now?

 

Craig went into the office.

 

‘Take a seat, Sergeant,’ said Inspector Radcliffe.

 

Craig sat down. ‘Umm. What is up, Sir?’

 

‘Nothing bad, don’t worry,’ Inspector Radcliffe smiled. He picked up the newspaper and opened it to a page. ‘Have you seen any newspapers since you have been off?’

 

‘No, Sir,’ replied Craig rather confused.

 

He gave the newspaper to Craig. Craig stared at his picture. He looked at the date. It was Monday’s. He looked at Inspector Radcliffe. ‘I had no idea,’ was all Craig could say.

 

‘The super is impressed with this,’ said the Inspector. ‘This is giving us great PR and it lets the homosexual community know that we are there for them. Now the real reason I have bought you in is the Super wants to run with this. The Pink Paper, which is a gay newspaper I am lead to believe…’ Craig nodded. ‘want to do a bit on the station and you.’

 

‘Umm, I’m not sure about that, Sir,’ said Craig. ‘Can I think about it?’

 

‘Of course,’ said the Inspector. ‘I don’t want to force you into anything. We can always get someone else to do the interview if you want, like me perhaps.’

 

A smile crossed both Craig’s and Inspector Radcliffe’s faces.

 

‘Right lets get the troops mobilised.’ The Inspector opened the door and they both walked to the parade room.

 

As they entered the PC’s started to clap and cheer again.

 

‘All right settle down,’ said Craig. ‘Apparently I have become a…celebrity I suppose. This won’t change me though.’ Several people moaned.

 

The rest of the briefing went well and as the PC’s filed out PC Grove came over to Craig.

 

‘Sarge. Congratulations. What are you going to do now?’

 

‘What do you mean PC Grove?’

 

‘Well I heard that you have been asked to do an interview with The Pink Paper. Is it true?’

 

‘How did you find that out?’

 

‘Can’t remember. But we all think you should do it.’

 

‘Thank you PC Grove, is that all?’ said Craig quickly.

 

‘Sarge. Think about it, please.’

 

PC Grove left the room. Craig put his head into his hands and sighed. The door opened and Inspector Radcliffe entered. ‘The Super wants to see you in his office in fifteen minutes. Craig he really wants this to work. Please work with him.’

 

Craig looked at the inspector. ‘I’ll talk to the Super, but I want to hear what he has to say about it.’

 

Craig went upstairs to the Super’s office. He knocked on the door.

 

‘Come in,’ said a voice behind the door.

 

Craig opened the door and went in.

 

‘Welcome Craig,’ said the Super. He had the newspaper open to the page that Craig was on. ‘Well done on clearing up the homophobic attacks.’

 

‘Well I didn’t do it all on my own, Sir. PC Grove and I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I’m sure if it wasn’t us there other officers would have done just as well. Also PC Kennan and PC Daniels assisted me with a strategic use of the asp and handcuffs.’

 

‘Modesty becomes you, Sergeant. Now the main reason I called you in to discuss the interview with the Pink Paper. Would you be interested in doing it?’

 

‘As you know I am not one for the publicity but I’ll do it on proviso that everyone involved is interviewed. That is PC’s Grove, Kennan and Daniels. If they are included, I’ll be happy to do the interviews, Sir.’

 

‘Fair enough. So I will tell them that you will do the interviews this week some time. OK with you?’

 

‘Fine by me. Do you want me to check with the others first, Sir.’

 

‘Yes. Actually could you get them up here?’

 

‘Yes, Sir,’ replied Craig.

 

Craig stood up and left the room. He went down to the CAD room and put calls out for the PC’s to return to the station ASAP.

 

Craig went back to his office. He couldn’t believe what had happened. It was a straightforward arrest, they had rounded up the other suspects on Saturday and all the victims were well on the road to recovery. It had gone so well it was scary. His mobile telephone rang. It was Gina.

 

‘Hello, Gina.’

 

‘Oh my, haven’t we been the best little copper in London this week.’

 

‘So you have seen the newspapers then.’

 

‘Oh yes Craig, and may I say it is a flattering photo of you.’

 

‘Thank you,’ replied Craig.

 

‘So what’s happening now?’

 

‘What do you mean?'

 

‘Well, in my experience, in a situation like this the brass start using good news like this in positive PR,’ replied Gina. ‘So what’s happening?'

 

‘Superintendent Hepworth wants me and the others involved to be interviewed by The Pink Paper. A gay magazine.’

 

‘I know of it, yes,’ replied Gina.

 

‘So that is what is happening. I am currently waiting for the other three to come in and we are all going to the Super’s office.’

 

There was a knock on the door. ‘Hang on Gina,’ he said to the phone. ‘Come in.’

 

The door opened and PC Daniels put her head around the door. ‘We are all here Sarge. We’ll wait for you in the canteen.’

 

‘Right, I’ll be out in a minute.’ PC Daniels closed the door.

 

‘My PC’s have arrived, so I got to go.’

 

‘Craig, just out of interest, is one of the PC’s the one you were having the stirrings down below.’

 

‘Yes it’s PC Grove,’ replied Craig. ‘Got to go. Bye.’

 

He pushed the end button and stood up. Leaving his office he met the PC’s in the canteen.

 

‘Come on then,’ called Craig. As they walked to the Super’s office Craig said, ‘I want to let you know it is nothing serious. One of the gay magazines wants to do interviews with us.’

 

There was a lot of talk at the same time. ‘When the Super tells you, you will have to act surprised. I haven’t told you anything.’

 

They all nodded and Craig knocked on the door.

 

‘Come in,’ called the Super.

 

Craig opened the door and ushered the PC’s in.

 

‘Excellent, take a seat all of you. Firstly, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to identify yourselves. I know your names but I don’t know who you are.’

 

‘I’m PC Robert Grove, Sir.’

 

‘I’m PC Lynda Daniels, Sir.’

 

‘And I’m PC Vicky Kennan, Sir.’

 

‘Thank you. Firstly, congratulations for all the work you all have done in bringing the homophobic attacks to and end. Without the expertise and professionalism in the way you all went about your job, those attacks may have gone on a lot longer. The entire gang was rounded up on Saturday and are now waiting to go to trial so there will be some court dates for you soon. Secondly, as you are aware, Sergeant Gilmore has had his picture in the paper on Saturday. We have been approached by The Pink Paper and asked for an interview with Sergeant Gilmore. He has agreed to this on the proviso that you three are also included.’

 

‘Thank you, Sir,’ they all said in unison.

 

‘You should actually thank Sergeant Gilmore.’ They all nodded at Craig. ‘We have been in contact with the reporter and she is coming to see you on Friday. A Miss Louise Pugh.’

 

Everyone started talking at once. ‘Thank you, Sir.’

 

‘Right, well then, thank you for your time. The interviews will be in my office.’

 

As they all walked down the stairs PC Daniels asked, ‘What is the interview going to be about, Sarge?’

 

‘I have no idea. I should imagine she’ll ask you what happened and things like that. Right now if you would like to return to your duties and try to keep level headed for the next two days,’ said Craig.

 

‘Sarge,’ said all three, and they went to their respective duties.

 

Craig smiled to him.

 

‘Something funny Sergeant?’ asked Inspector Radcliffe.

 

‘No, Sir. Just thinking about the interview and the way the others reacted. It should be fun.’

 

‘Excellent. This is good for the Met Craig.’

 

‘It will work Sir.’ And Craig walked to his office.

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Six

 

Luke sat on his lounge floor and carefully glued the newspaper clipping of Craig’s story in a book. He gently brushed his hand over Craig’s face and sighed.

 

What would have happened if I’d followed my heart? he said to himself.

 

He closed the book, stood up and stretched. Another night shift he thought. Ten ‘til six. The worst part of working for the police was the nights.

 

He went to the bedroom and got dressed. He wondered if Craig was on nights tonight. Probably not. Does Craig think about him? Probably not. He has probably found a new boyfriend, someone who treated him really well and loves him as much as Craig would love his new boyfriend. That could have been me, Luke thought.

 

‘Stop being stupid,’ he said to himself out loud, as he put his shirt on.

 

He went back to the lounge and grabbed his keys, warrant card and mobile. As he went to the bus stop he flicked through his phone book. Craig’s number was still stored in there. He thought Craig would have probably changed the number as soon as he left Sun Hill.

 

He saw the bus coming down the hill and ran for it.

 

‘Evening Luke,’ said FDO Snow.

 

‘Alright Michael,’ replied Luke.

 

‘Have been known to be better, but I’m not pregnant so that is a good thing.’

 

Luke glared at Michael and went through the door.

 

Michael turned to Vicky and she was glaring at him too.

 

‘What did I say?’

 

‘History with pregnancy,’ was all Vicky said.

 

‘Can you tell me more?’

 

‘No. If you want more go see Luke. He is the one who needs friends now.’

 

Luke sat in the locker room and took deep breaths to stop the tears threatening to gush out. Michael came in.

 

‘Luke, I’m really sorry if I have upset you.’

 

‘It’s OK,’ replied Luke. ‘It just reminded me of something in my past. But it is all forgotten now.’

 

‘Listen. If you ever want to talk about anything, I’ll be your listening post. You know what they say, problem shared problem halved.’

 

‘Thanks Michael, but I would never, ever want to give you 1% of my problems. They are huge.’

 

‘I’m going to guess there are relationship problems here. Am I right?’ Luke nodded.

 

Michael continued, ‘Well, I’m not going to find out about them now.’

 

‘I think I need to tell you too.’

 

‘Well you can tell me over breakfast tomorrow. If you’re not in the parade room in two minutes, Inspector Hopkins will string you up.’

 

‘Shit,’ said Luke as he picked up his belt and vest.

 

Michael got him some tissue and he wiped his eyes. As Luke ran out the door, Michael called ‘I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow’.

 

********************

 

‘You have to come to the GPA party,’ said Jackie to Luke as they drove out the gates of the station.

 

‘I really don’t want to,’ he replied.

 

‘Oh come on. It’ll be fun and besides I already bought your ticket.’

 

Luke sighed. ‘Alright, I’ll go but only because you are coming with me.’

 

‘Yes and Michael is coming too.’

 

‘I’m having breakfast with him after tonight’s shift. I’m going to tell him everything.’

 

‘Good for you. The more people you talk to the better it will get. Trust me I know.’

 

‘How do you know?’ asked Luke.

 

‘Lesbian relationships can get really nasty. My girlfriend and me went through a really rough patch. I was accused of sleeping around. It got really bitter and the only reason I got through it was because I talked to my friends. They made both of us realise that what we were fighting about was a load of rubbish and we made up.’

 

‘I didn’t realise you’d been through that.’

 

The radio crackled and a call came through.

 

‘Mike Hotel to all units. Grover Arms, Stalls Road, disturbance at pub. Informant is the landlord Mrs Eileen Grove.’

 

‘Mike Hotel from 967. We are in Circle Road. Show us attending about three minutes.’

 

Jackie switched the lights and siren on and headed toward the scene.

 

As they pulled up all was quiet at the pub. ‘Mike Hotel from 967, we are on scene. It is very quiet.’ They both got out of the car and went to the front doors. Two more police cars arrived and the other officers joined Jackie and Luke at the doors.  The doors were locked and Jackie banged on the door. ‘Police,’ she said.

 

The bolts on the door were pulled back and the door was opened.

 

‘Mrs Grove?’ asked Jackie.

 

‘Yes,’ replied a woman. ‘Come in. It’s all over now.’ She opened the door and Jackie, Luke and the other officers went in.

 

The pub was fairly full for a Wednesday night. Several patrons were cleaning up broken glass and righting tables and chairs. There was a man getting a bandage put on a cut in his arm and another had a dressing covering a wound in his head.

 

Luke and Jackie went to the bar with Mrs Grove while the other officers started to talk to the patrons. ‘There was a gang of about eight guys in. They got quite drunk as the evening went on so when I refused to serve them anymore they started to get aggressive. The guy who was ordering the drinks shouted at me, "Get the drinks you bitch." I called to my barman Scott, who is getting his arm treated, for help. He came around from out back and went around the bar and told the gang to leave. One of them pushed Scott and he fell to the ground cutting his arm. After that Eammon,’ she pointed to the man getting his head wound fixed after getting a bottle thrown at him, ‘and a few others rounded the gang up and forced them out the door and bolted it.’

 

The ambulance arrived as Mrs Grove finished telling her story. The paramedics started to treat the victims.

 

‘We’ll get the description of the gang circulated and we’ll wait as the patrons leave,’ said Luke.

 

He went out the front as Sergeant Appleby pulled up. ‘PC Ashton.’

 

Luke came over. ‘Sarge?’

 

As he got out of the car, he said, ‘I take it is all under control now.’

 

‘Yes Sarge.’

 

‘Good.’ He went into the pub as Jackie came out.

 

‘Luke, I’ve radioed the descriptions to the station and they are circulating them now. You alright?’

 

‘Yep. Just thinking about Craig. When Sergeant Appleby arrived, for a moment I thought wouldn’t it be lovely if the was Craig.’

 

‘You have got to either meet him again or get him out of your head.’

 

‘Thanks Jackie. That’s pretty obvious,’ Luke hissed at her and stomped off to the car.

 

Jackie went back in to the pub as the injured people were being assisted out.

 

‘Sarge?’ asked Jackie.

 

‘Yes, PC Collier.’

 

‘Luke and I have finished up here. Can we get back out on patrol?’

 

‘Have you finished with the witnesses?’

 

‘Yes Sarge. Luke and I dealt with Mrs Grove only and we got a very good description of the suspects.’

 

‘OK then yes.’

 

‘Thanks Sarge.’

 

Jackie went back out to the car. Luke was sitting in the passenger seat staring into space. As the door opened Luke glared at Jackie then looked out of the window. Jackie got into the car, started the engine and pulled out from the kerb. They drove in silence for about two minutes then Luke said, ‘Sorry.’

 

‘What for?’ replied Jackie.

 

‘What I said to you earlier back there. I know you are only trying to help but I get frustrated with myself because I can’t sort myself out.’

 

‘Don’t worry,’ said Jackie with a smile.

 

********************

 

Luke and Michael headed out the doors after shift and set off to the cafe. They walked in silence until they got to the cafe and Michael turned to Luke and said, ‘Are you alright about talking to me?’

 

Luke nodded but didn’t say anything.

 

They went in and took a seat near the window. Luke picked up the menu and started to read it.

 

‘I’m just going to have a full breakfast with tea,’ he said.

 

The young waitress came over. ‘Morning Michael. How are you?’

 

‘I’m fine, thanks Jayne.’

 

She looked at Luke and raised an eyebrow. ‘Nice choice,’ she said.

 

Luke blushed and Michael said, ‘Jayne! He is a work colleague, thank you.’

To Luke he said, ‘What did you want again?’

 

‘Full English with tea please.’

 

‘I’ll have the same thanks Jayne.’

 

‘OK then,’ she said as she headed to the kitchen.

 

‘Sorry about that,’ said Michael. ‘She is one of the most "talk before the brain engages" people I know.’

 

Luke smiled. ‘That’s OK,’ he replied.

 

‘Did you have a good shift?’

 

‘It was OK. The highlight was the shout to the pub. I suppose I should start the full story.’

 

‘If you are ready,’ replied Michael.

 

Once again Luke started to tell the story of life at Sun Hill. Michael listened intently to the whole story not interrupting once. The only time Luke stopped talking was when the breakfast was served and another cup of tea ordered.

 

‘So that is the full story. I’m a stupid bastard aren’t I?’ said Luke.

 

‘No,’ replied Michael. ‘I think you were just confused and scared of how life was going to be. When it comes to you, you have to be happy.’

 

‘I want to be.’

 

‘What would make you happy?’

 

Luke didn’t reply to the question. Michael waited. Luke looked into his cup. There was silence.

 

‘Luke?’ asked Michael.

 

Luke looked at him.

 

‘What would make you happy?’ asked Michael again.

 

Luke still didn’t reply to the question. He stood up and said, ‘I’ve got to go. Thanks for breakfast. I’ll see you later.’ With that he ran out off the cafe.

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Seven

 

‘Guess what I’ve got for you,’ shouted Robert as they walked into Bar Tepid after a late shift a few weeks later.

 

‘A new man,’ replied Craig.

 

Robert looked at Craig with a puzzled look. ‘No.’

 

‘I don’t know,’ laughed Craig.

 

Robert reached into his top pocket on his shirt and said, ‘Tickets to the GPA Party in two weeks time.’

 

‘Can’t go,’ said Craig straight away.

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘I’m...’ Craig thought fast. ‘Working.’

 

‘No you’re not. I already checked.’

 

‘I umm have a...a...’ stammered Craig.

 

‘You’ll have a brilliant time, Craig. Come on.’

 

‘Speak to me later about it.’

 

‘Why, so you can think up a better excuse!’

 

‘Robert! I am not going to think up a better excuse.’ Craig smiled. ‘You will hound me until the end of my days if I don’t go, won’t you.’

 

‘Probably.  In fact, definitely.  So you come to the party…’ Robert curled his hands and doing his best Wicked Witch of the West impression said, ‘or I’ll get you my pretty and your little dog too.’

 

They both started to laugh.

 

‘What do you want to drink?’ asked Craig.

 

‘Pint of lager please.’

 

‘OK,’ replied Craig as he headed to the bar.

 

As the night continued and they both kept buying each other pints slowly getting more and more drunk. They debated gay marriage, Shirley Bassey or Liza Minelli who is better, best film ever, best porn film ever, fantasy shag, football or rugby, strippers, being gay in the Met Police and does size matter.

 

After eight pints Robert asked, ‘Which guy in the bar do you fancy?’

 

Craig looked into Robert’s eyes and said, ‘You.’

 

They both slowly started to move toward each other. Craig closed his eyes and waited for impact. As their lips touched Craig felt a great surge of excitement run through his body. He was tingling all over. He was really starting to enjoy himself. If this is what he wanted, why was he seeing Luke in his head. Luke’s lips he was kissing. Luke’s arms where holding him. Luke’s groin was what he was rubbing. Luke was in his mind. He pulled away.

 

‘Sorry. I can’t do this,’ he said.

 

Robert looked at him. ‘Why not?’

 

‘Because when I close my eyes and kiss you, I see Luke Ashton!’

 

*********************************

 

‘Are you looking forward to the GPA Party,’ asked Michael as they walked toward the Prince Henry Arms pub after a late shift a few weeks later.

 

‘I am actually. It’ll be my first one and should be good for a laugh,’ replied Luke. As an after thought he added, ‘Wow, I’m a virgin again!’

 

‘Well with you, Jackie and me it should be a riot.’

 

‘I reckon there will be riot squad officers on standby.’

 

‘They are always on standby when police officers get together,’ said Michael.

 

They both laughed then walked in silence for a little way.

 

‘Michael,’ said Luke getting serious. ‘I want to apologise about the café a few weeks ago. I shouldn’t have run out on you like that but I didn’t want to answer that question.’

 

‘Don’t worry. It’s fine. I shouldn’t have tried to push you too much. Sorry.’

 

‘No, I’m sorry. I freaked and wasn’t sure what to do.’

 

‘You’re fine. You be who you want to be. Stuff anyone else. As they sing in that song, “Do what you want to do, be who you want to be”. Anyway it is all forgotten. I was wondering how long you could keep avoiding me. Two weeks is really good.’ They both stopped outside the pub. ‘Right are we here to get pissed then?’ asked Michael.

 

‘You bet we are,’ replied Luke. ‘Get ready to party!’

 

They both laughed as they entered the pub.

 

The music was loud and they had to shout to each other.

 

‘What do you want to drink?’ asked Luke.

 

‘Pint of lager please.’

 

‘OK,’ replied Luke as he headed to the bar.

 

As the night continued and they both kept buying each other pints slowly getting more and more drunk. They debated gay marriage, Shirley Bassey or Liza Minelli who is better, best film ever, best porn film ever, fantasy shag, football or rugby, strippers, being gay in the Met Police and does size matter.

 

After eight pints Michael asked, ‘Which guy in the bar do you fancy?’

 

Luke looked into Michael’s eyes and said, ‘You.’

 

They both slowly started to move toward each other. Luke closed his eyes and waited for impact. As their lips touched Luke felt a great surge of excitement run through his body. He was tingling all over. He was really starting to enjoy himself. If this is what he wanted, why was he seeing Craig in his head. Craig’s lips he was kissing. Craig’s arms where holding him. Craig’s groin was what he was rubbing. Craig was in his mind. He pulled away.

 

‘Sorry. I can’t do this,’ he said.

 

Michael looked at him. ‘Why not?’

 

‘Because when I close my eyes and kiss you, I see Craig Gilmore!’

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Eight

 

Sergeant Craig Gilmore and PC Robert Grove took their places with pride at the front of the parade. For the thirty first Gay Pride festival, most of the police forces in England had given permission for their gay officers to march in uniform.

 

‘Right,’ yelled the organiser just before noon. ‘You all know the route, so make some noise and have fun.’

Yells of ‘yah’ and ‘woo’ went up and the march started.

 

This year the march was reversed to finish at Hyde Park for the party. They walked along Embankment, past Parliament, down Whitehall, through Trafalgar Square, up Haymarket, through Piccadilly Circus and finally down Piccadilly to the park. Craig and Robert spent most of the march talking to officers from other forces.

 

The parade dispersed and headed into the party. Both of them were working in the recruitment tent until 4pm but were free after that to enjoy themselves.

 

They had a fairly quiet time in the tent. After the twenty fifth guy coming up to them and asking if they would show their truncheon to them, it started to get boring but they did have some good talks to genuine people interested in joining and that made Craig feel good.

 

At 4pm they got changed and went out into the crowd.

 

**********************

 

‘Come on you two,’ Michael yelled at Luke and Jackie.

 

‘Alright,’ they replied, catching him up as they speed walked across Hyde Park to the gates.

 

‘I don’t want to miss the main stage acts,’ said Michael.

 

Luke looked at him. ‘Excuse me. I wasn’t the one who spent most of the morning in the bathroom getting ready.’

 

Jackie laughed. ‘Yes. You told us to be at your house before two o’clock so we could leave at two o’clock. We got there at 1.45 and you were still in bed.’

 

Michael sighed. ‘A perfect night with a perfect man.’

 

Luke and Jackie looked at each other.

 

It was just after 4pm as they went through the gates. They headed straight to the main stage area. Going to the main stage first was Michael’s request and to keep him happy, Luke and Jackie had said yes. They danced to the bands and just before 5pm Luke said he was hungry and was going to get something to eat. The others decided to join him.

 

***************************

 

Craig and Robert were walking through the market area looking at the items on sale.

 

‘I’m going to buy a t-shirt,’ said Robert. ‘Come and help me pick one.’

 

‘OK,’ said Craig, not particularly looking forward to doing it. He hated shopping for clothes for himself and hated it more with other people.

 

They found a t-shirt stall and started to look around. Craig pointed to one that said “I THOUGHT I WAS POPULAR, BUT MAYBE I’M JUST A SLUT”. ‘That one is perfect for you,’ he laughed at Robert.

 

‘Bitch,’ replied Robert.

 

Robert settled on a NYPD t-shirt. He tried it on. It was tight, showed off Robert fit muscled torso and it gave Craig stirrings in his stomach and groin again. ‘I can wear it under my uniform in winter,’ Robert said.

 

‘Very nice,’ said Craig, looking away to focus on something else.

 

‘You hungry?’ asked Robert.

 

Craig looked at his watch it was just before 5pm. ‘Yes, I am,’ he replied.

 

‘Right lets go and get something to eat.’

 

They walked toward the food vans.

 

*****************

 

Luke stood in the line waiting and chatting to Michael and Jackie. They had decided to have Chinese noodles. The line was long but it was moving quickly. Luke looked around. There were a lot of good-looking guys around. He noticed a few long stares at him and smiled to himself.

 

‘Luke,’ asked Jackie.

 

If only Jackie hadn’t said his name at the exact moment. He turned to her just as Craig and Robert came to the food caravans’ area. At that exact moment there was only fifteen feet between them, but it may as well have been fifteen miles. Also Robert spoke to Craig and he turned his head away from where Luke was.

 

‘What do you want?’ Robert asked.

 

‘Burger and chips,’ replied Craig.

 

The burger place was on the other side of the food area. As they walked towards it the gap between Luke and Craig became bigger and the sea of people started to block the view.

 

********************************

 

Luke, Jackie and Michael sat at a table eating their food. The table was crowded and they had to talk over the noise coming from the dance tent nearby.

 

‘Having a good day?’ asked Michael.

 

‘Yes,’ replied Luke. ‘One of the best days I have had in a long time. What are we going to do after this?’

 

‘Well,’ said Jackie, ‘why don’t we go to the stalls. I need to get some scented candles for my place.’

 

‘OK,’ replied Luke. ‘I wouldn’t mind looking around there either.’

 

Michael looked downhearted.

 

‘What now?’ asked Jackie.

 

‘I’d really like to go to the main stage again. We’ve only spent just under an hour there and there is so much more to come.’

 

‘You go there then and Luke and I will go to the markets. OK with you Luke?’ Luke nodded. ‘Keep your mobile on and when we finish at the markets, we’ll ring you.’

 

‘OK then.’ Michael finished his Chinese quickly and ran off.

 

Luke and Jackie also finished their meal and headed toward the markets.

 

****************************

 

‘That was the worst hamburger and chips I have ever had,’ Craig said to Robert.

 

‘Well what do you expect? It is sold off the back of a van. Do you fancy going to the main stage.’

 

‘Yes. Let’s go,’ said Craig throwing the rest of the chips into the bin.

 

They headed down the stage. It was heaving, packed with people dancing to the band on stage.

 

‘Do you want to go to the front?’ asked Robert.

 

‘OK,’ replied Craig, not particularly bothered one way or the other.

 

They eased their way to the front of the crowd. Stopping about five metres from the front of the stage. A young man bumped into Craig. Craig caught him before he hit the floor.

 

‘Sorry!’

 

‘No problem. You should be a little more careful,’ replied Craig.

 

‘I know and I’m not even drunk yet!’

 

Craig smiled.

 

‘Anyway I’m Michael.’ He put his hand out to shake.

 

Craig took it and they shook. ‘Craig and this is Robert.’

 

‘Hi.’

 

‘Hi,’ said Robert.

 

Michael’s phone rang. He answered it.

 

‘Hi.’

 

Michael listened and then replied, ‘I’m in the middle. What I’ll do is meet you at the corner of the market. Bye.’

 

Michael turned to Craig. ‘Got to go. Look after yourself and enjoy your Pride Day.’

 

‘Thanks and you too.’ He turned to Robert. ‘He was nice.’

 

‘He fancied you rotten.’

 

‘Don’t be so silly. No he didn’t.’

 

‘Umm yes,’ Robert replied sarcastically. ‘There were two of us here. He spent the whole time talking to you. It was like I didn’t exist.’

 

‘Come on let’s go. It’s starting to rain. And by the way he did not fancy me.’

 

*********************************

 

Michael found Luke and Jackie easily.

 

‘You should have seen this guy I just bumped into. Drop dead gorgeous.’

 

Both Jackie and Luke looked at each other, turned to Michael and sang, ‘tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?’

 

‘Shut up. He was heaven on a plate.’

 

‘Why didn’t you bring me a slice? Describe him to us.’

 

‘You speak for yourself,’ said Jackie.

 

‘OK. Describe him to me.’

 

‘Ooo. Probably about 35 years old, over six foot tall, dark hair, brown eyes. Looked as though he had a well-fit body under his t-shirt. Just the best.’

 

‘I’m in lust,’ replied Luke. ‘Lead on.’

 

‘Luke, he is somewhere in this sea of people.’ Michael swept his arm over the area. ‘Let’s go to the dance tent for the rest of the night.’

 

Both Jackie and Luke said, ‘Let’s do it.’

 

They all laughed as they ran to the tent.

 

*******************************

 

Craig and Robert went to the recruitment tent, got their bags and started to walk toward the exit.

 

‘Do you fancy coming for a drink now. We could go to Bar Tepid?’ asked Robert.

 

‘No not tonight. Sorry. I’m wet now and I just want to go home. I’m a little tired too because we started so early this morning.’

 

‘OK then. Listen are you alright. I’m not trying to push you, you know. You seem to be quiet now.’

 

‘I was thinking about Luke. Wondering if he was as the pride party.’

 

‘Craig, you have got to meet him. Why don’t you check the computers at work to get his address and telephone number?’

 

‘I can’t do that. It is against the law.’

 

‘Craig for once will you screw the law and follow your heart.’

 

‘I’ll think about it at work on Tuesday.’

 

They both walked into the tube station. The train arrived as they got to the platform. They boarded the train and went where they were headed.

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Nine

 

Luke opened the door to his flat. He had just finished an early shift on Saturday. It was just after 3pm. He walked into the lounge, put his keys and warrant card on the table and sat in the lounge. He turned on the television and started to doze. At least now he was on days off for three days. Back to work on Wednesday.

 

********************

 

Craig was in a clothing shop. Argh, he thought, hate this. Robert appeared carrying several shirts and trousers.

 

‘Come on,’ he said, grabbing Craig’s arm and pulling him toward the changing rooms. ‘You are going to be stunning at the GPA party tonight.’

 

‘What’s wrong with what I already have?’ asked Craig.

 

‘It’s old fashion.’

 

‘Don’t you mean old fashioned.’ Craig emphasised the “ed”.

 

‘No,’ replied Robert, as he pushed Craig into the cubicle. ‘Old fashion, as in 1990’s’.

 

Craig glared and Robert ignored.

 

‘Right,’ continued Robert, ‘try this with this. When you have them on come and show me’.

 

Robert closed the curtain and Craig started to change.

 

The curtain was pushed back and Craig emerged wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt. ‘I like this’, he said.

 

‘No it doesn’t suit you. Too blue.’ Was the reply. ‘Take them off and try these.’

 

Craig went back into the cubicle. The curtain was closed again and he changed his clothes.

 

Again the curtain was pushed back and Craig emerged wearing khaki trousers and an olive coloured shirt. ‘I like this’, he said.

 

‘No. It doesn’t suit you. Too military,’ was the reply. ‘Take them off and try these.’

 

Despondent Craig went back into the cubicle. He was getting bored now.

 

He tried on black jeans and a dark shirt. Too gothic. White jeans and a white shirt, too virginal. Stonewash jeans and a fluorescent shirt. Too gay.

 

‘Robert! I want to finish this now!’

 

‘Alright last one.’ Robert handed over more clothes.

 

Craig sighed and went back into the cubicle.

 

The curtain was pulled back for the last time and Craig emerged.

 

‘Perfect,’ smiled Robert.

 

Craig glared at him. ‘Robert it is the first two items I tried on earlier.’

 

‘I know. But it grew on me after see you in all the other clothing. It is prefect. You are going to be a hit tonight.’

 

Robert picked up a pair of shoes as they headed to the till.

 

‘My treat to you for being such a good boy,’ Robert said like he was talking to a child.

 

They paid and went to Craig’s car.

 

********************

 

The sound of his mobile woke Luke at 6pm. He looked at the screen. It was Michael.

 

‘Hi, Michael.’

 

‘Good morning sleepy head. This is your wake up call.’

 

‘Thanks. What time are you going to be in Henry’s Arms?’

 

‘About 8pm. We’ll have the one and then go on to the GPA Party.’

 

‘OK, I’ll start getting ready now. See ya.’ Luke pressed the cancel button. He went through to his kitchen and got a frozen meal from the freezer. Putting it into the oven, he read the instructions and turned the oven on.

 

Then he went to his bedroom. He turned the stereo on and started the CD player. Dance music flowed from the unit and Luke danced as he opened his wardrobe. He took out several shirts, trousers, jeans and t-shirts. Trying everything on, he finally settled on this tight black jeans that showed every bit of his groin and a red shirt that was one size too small, very tight to show his fit chest and stomach. He was cleaning his shoes when he suddenly remembered the meal in the oven.

 

As he hurried to the kitchen, the smell of burnt food and smoke got stronger. Opening the door of the oven, smoke bellowed into the kitchen. He turned the oven off and closed the door.

 

He shut the kitchen door too to keep the smoke in the kitchen, but he was too late to stop the smoke detector going off.

 

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ he cursed to himself.

 

He went into the hall but the smoke detector was on the ceiling. Getting a chair from his room he stood on it and managed to pull the cover off and get the battery out. Silence greeted him, but for a ringing in his ears.

 

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ he cursed again.

 

He went back into the kitchen and opened the window. The smoke cleared slowly. He looked at his watch.

 

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ he cursed yet again. It was 6.50pm. He was running late.

 

He jumped into the shower, shaved, cleaned his teeth, cologne and went back to his room. He quickly got dressed and did his hair.

 

As he was leaving, running about five minute late, he stuck his head into the kitchen. The smoke had cleared but the room still smelt. He moaned and then left.

 

He ran down the bus for the ten-minute ride to the Prince Henry Arms pub.

 

He walked into the pub. Michael and Jackie were at the bar.

 

‘Sorry I’m late. Trouble at home.’

 

‘OK. No problem.’ Michael handed Luke a pint. ‘What happened?’

 

‘Cooking dinner in the oven and it over cooked and smoked the kitchen out.’

 

Jackie laughed. ‘How embarrassing. Never mind. So you haven’t eaten yet then?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘We’ll get something on the way. You look good tonight. Did you paint those jeans on this evening?’

 

Luke laughed. ‘They are tight, but I like them.’

 

‘Well, I can see your willy outline,’ said Michael.’

 

‘Then don’t look,’ Luke laughed.

 

********************

 

Craig and Robert entered the downstairs bar at the Pink Handbag pub. Showing their tickets they went to the bar. ‘What do you want to drink?’ asked Craig.

 

‘I’ll get the first round,’ said Robert. ‘What you want?’

 

‘OK,’ said Craig. ‘Umm I’ll have a pint thanks.’

 

Robert went to the bar.

 

‘Sergeant Gilmore!’ said a deep gravelly female voice.

 

Craig turned and saw Gina Gold. He gave her a big hug.

 

‘Hi,’ he said. ‘What you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you. Not really your scene, is it?’

 

‘Oh, I thought I’d come down and see what the gay constabulary gets up to at these parties.’

 

‘I’m surprised they let you in.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because,’ replied Craig, ‘you don’t play on the wrong side.’

 

They both laughed.

 

Robert rejoined them. Craig introduced Gina to Robert.

 

‘Would you like a drink?’

 

‘No thanks. I am fine, she said holding up a large glass of scotch she had.

 

‘So that is what the extraordinary Gina Gold looks like. Craig talks about you quite a bit. Actually quite a lot.’

 

‘I trust it is all bad and that I am an evil inspector,’ replied Gina.

 

‘Oh no. He speaks very highly of you.’

 

‘Oh,’ replied Gina surprised.

 

‘Umm, no actually. Slags you off rotten.’

 

Craig blushed and Gina laughed.

 

********************

 

‘Ready to go in then?’ asked Michael.

 

‘Yep. But I have got major butterflies at the moment.’

 

‘You’ll get over them. Just remember it is a room full of coppers so there is nothing to worry about. Just enjoy yourself.’

 

Jackie rubbed his back. ‘You’ll be fine,’ she said.

 

‘OK,’ replied Luke.

 

They all walked into the GPA party.

 

‘Want a drink?’ asked Michael over the music.

 

‘Yep. Get us a pint of lager please,’ replied Luke.

 

‘I’ll have a vodka and lemonade please,’ replied Jackie.

 

The music stopped and the compere for the night came on.

 

‘Evening all!’

 

‘Evening,’ replied the crowd.

 

‘Welcome to the Gay Police Association Party commonly known as the gay policeman’s ball. Or should that be balls!’ Everyone laughed. ‘Let’s get the night underway with our favourite drag act, give it up for the wonderful, fabulous and marvellous, Miss Valentina Munro.’

 

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as the act appeared in the main door. As she walked to the stage, she was eyeing the crowd and spotted Luke. She picked him up as she passed by and took him on the stage.

 

Michael grabbed Luke’s beer as he passed by and started to laugh.

 

‘Michael,’ yelled Luke. ‘Help me!’

 

The audience started to laugh.

 

********************

 

Craig had his back to the stage as the act appeared. He was still talking to Robert about when he and Gina worked together. Gina looked at the stage and was shocked by who she saw there.

 

‘Craig,’ she said. I think you shouldn’t look at the stage.’

 

‘What are you talking about,’ he asked as he turned to the stage.

 

Craig’s mouth dropped and he stood still. His Luke was on the stage with the act. His Luke was laughing and talking but Craig couldn’t hear a word that was being said. It was as though the volume had been turned right down. His Luke was in the same room with him.

 

Gina touched his arm. ‘Are you OK?’ she asked.

 

‘I’m fine,’ was all he could reply.

 

Craig spent the whole time looking a Luke on the stage. He was oblivious to everything going on around him.

 

********************

 

‘Thank you Luke and if you go to the bar you can get a drink on me,’ finished the act.

 

The audience clapped and cheered. Luke got down off the stage and went back to Michael.

 

‘That was brilliant,’ laughed Luke.

 

‘Talk about bursting out of the closet,’ replied Michael.

 

‘You were great,’ said Jackie.

 

********************

 

Craig’s eyes followed Luke across the room. He started to walk toward Luke. Gina grabbed his arm.

 

‘Where are you going?’

 

‘To speak to Luke.’

 

‘Do you think that is a good idea. Remember what happened last time.’

 

‘I only want to talk to him. I am over him now. I’d like to be his friend.’

 

‘Craig,’ said Gina as Craig walked toward Luke.

 

********************

 

‘Oh my god,’ said Michael. ‘Don’t look yet but do you remember the guy I met at the Pride Party. You know tall, gorgeous to boot.’

 

Both Luke and Jackie nodded.

 

‘Well he is here!’

 

‘Where?’ asked Luke?

 

‘Turn around slowly and he is behind you.’

 

Luke turned and saw his Craig Gilmore. Could this be real? Was his Craig Gilmore standing a few feet away from him?

 

Luke moved toward him.

 

‘Umm…hi Craig,’ said Luke all embarrassed.

 

‘Luke,’ acknowledged Craig. ‘How have you been?’

 

‘Fine thank you. And you?’

 

‘Alright.’

 

Gina and Robert appeared behind Craig and Michael and Jackie appeared behind Luke. Luke and Craig stood facing each other, looking and not saying anything. Gina broke the silence.

 

‘I’m Gina gold,’ she said to Michael and Jackie.

 

‘Hi. I’m Jackie and this is Michael.’

 

‘Hi,’ said Michael. ‘And you are?’ he said looking at Robert.

 

‘Robert,’ came the reply.

 

Gina lit a cigarette. ‘Drinks for everyone?’ she asked.

 

# After Sun Hill - By David

#  Fandom : The Bill

Pairing : Ashton/Gilmore

Archive : [www.savegilmore.co.uk](http://web.archive.org/web/20070105214240/http://www.savegilmore.co.uk/); anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine and not making a penny off them!

Feedback : Gratefully received at [kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk](mailto:kingscrossboy@yahoo.co.uk)

 

## Chapter Ten

 

 After Craig and Luke had found each other, the rest of the night seemed to go by so fast. Gina had bought everyone a drink. Craig introduced Robert to Luke. Luke introduced Michael and Jackie to Craig and Gina. Of course, Luke thought, Robert was Craig’s boyfriend and Craig thought Michael was Luke's boyfriend. There was a lot of talking about the job, being gay, going out and making new friends. The party went on until 2am and they started to leave.

 

They all stood on the footpath outside the pub.

 

‘Right,’ said Gina. ‘I am going to go now. Craig, a word please.’ This wasn’t a request.

 

They walked away from the crowd.

 

‘Before you start,’ said Craig. ‘I have a feeling you are going to ask me “what am I doing?” Am I right?’

 

‘That was the general direction I was going. Craig, are you sure about this?’

 

‘I have never been so sure in all my life. I saw a changed Luke this evening.’ Gina went to interrupt but was stopped by Craig. ‘I don’t know what is going to happen in the future, but I want to give it a try. At the moment we are only going for a coffee. I want to be Luke’s friend first. Please be happy for me.’

 

Gina shook her head. ‘Craig Gilmore, you are…are…’ she didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

 

‘…Going to be happy. Just let me do this. If it works out, you can come to the wedding’.

 

Gina laughed. ‘And if it fails?’

 

‘Please be there for me as a shoulder to cry on.’ He looked into Gina’s eyes, which had started to well up with tears.

 

‘You swine,’ she said. ‘Gina Gold does not cry.’

 

‘Of course not,' laughed Craig. In a serious tone he said, 'I’ll be fine. Promise.’

 

Gina wiped her eyes and they both went back to the group. Luke was having a laugh with Robert.

 

Michael asked Craig, ‘Do you remember me?’

 

‘Yes I do,’ replied Craig. ‘You bumped into me at the Pride Party. I can’t believe I was so close to Luke.’

 

‘I know it is scary.’

 

‘Come on Michael,’ said Jackie. ‘We better go.’ She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

 

‘Luke,’ he yelled as they walked of down the road. ‘Tell me everything on Tuesday.’

 

They both ran off down the road to the night buses.

 

Robert and Gina both said their goodbyes as well. Robert gave Craig a hug. He whispered to Craig, ‘I hope it all works out for you. He’s gorgeous and you two would look good together.’

 

‘Thanks,’ replied Craig.

 

Gina went up to Luke. He was nervous. ‘Ma’am.’

 

‘Luke Ashton! I’m no longer your inspector and out of uniform I am just Gina.’ Her voice changed and she became serious. ‘Luke, I hope you are not going to mess Craig around again.’

 

‘No ma’…Gina. I know that I have been horrible to Craig, but since he left I think about what he is doing and more importantly what would have happened if we…I was able to accept I was gay.’ He smiled at her. 'See I can say the gay word now. I am gay.' He emphasised the word gay.

 

Gina smiled. ‘Luke Ashton, what are we going to do with you? Treat him well or else.’

 

‘I will.’

 

Gina and Robert walked off.  Gina hailed a cab. She shouted to Craig, ‘Call me when you can.’

 

They both got into the cab and Luke and Craig waved good-bye.

 

They stood in silence, just looking at each other, both of them admiring the man standing before each other. Craig broke the silence.

 

‘Right shall we go for that coffee?’

 

‘That would be great. But before we do that I want to say to you that I am really, really sorry for the way I treated you. I was a real twat.’

 

Craig looked at Luke. ‘Come here,’ he said grabbing Luke’s hands and pulling him close. ‘What I saw tonight was a totally new Luke Ashton. Has Luke Ashton changed?’

 

Luke nodded. ‘Yes,’ he said in a hoarse voice.

 

They both looked into each other’s eyes. Luke started to lean toward Craig. Craig started to move toward Luke. The passion in the kiss was explosive. They both pressed each other’s lips hard. Their hands exploring each other’s bodies. After a minute Craig pulled back and broke the kiss. Luke moved forward again wanting more.

 

‘Luke, I’d loved to do it again but…’ He waved his hand at the crowd standing around them. There were cheers and nods from the other officers leaving the party.

 

‘Shall we forget the coffee and go back to my place?’ asked Craig.

 

‘I would love to do that,’ replied Luke. ‘Craig Gilmore I LOVE YOU!’ shouted Luke.

 

‘And I love you too. Come on.’

 

Craig hailed a cab and they headed back to Craig’s house.

 

********************

 

They spent the rest of their lives together. In January 2004 Luke moved into Craig’s house. On the 14 February 2005 they registered their partnership with the London Mayor’s office. In September 2007 they adopted a 2-year-old boy called Matthew. In December 2012 Craig became an Inspector at 42 years old. In April 2013 Luke became a Sergeant at 38.

 

In 2020 Luke surprised Craig with a three-month holiday to Australia for his 50th birthday. In 2025 Craig returns the 50th birthday surprise with a three-month holiday to the United States. In December 2026 Luke becomes an inspector at 51. In September 2027 Craig becomes a Chief Inspector at 57. In February 2029 Matthew gets married to Meg. Too much joy in January 2032 the boys become grand-parents with a little girl called Tanya. In October 2034 their second grandchild is born, called Craig Junior.

 

In June 2035 Craig retired from the police. In August 2037 their third grandchild was born called Luke Junior. Luke retired from the police in December 2040. In June 2042, they did an around the world cruise for six months. In March 2052 Tanya was married to Jeremy. In 2054 February Craig and Luke celebrated their 50th anniversary with a huge party including 96-year-old Gina Gold.

 

In November 2055 Tanya and Jeremy made Luke and Craig great grandparents with the birth of Elliot. In May 2056 Gina Gold died aged 98. In August 2058 Great Grandchild Janet was born to Jeremy and Tanya. In October 2059 Craig Junior married Elle. In May 2060 Luke Junior declared his love to Arnold. In October 2061 Craig Junior and Elle had a child called Jeff.

 

In January 2062 at 92 years of age Craig Gilmore unfortunately died in his sleep. In November 2063 Luke Junior and Arnold had twins through a surrogate mother and out of respect called them called Gina and Craig. In July 2064 at the age of 89 Luke Ashton unfortunately died in his sleep. Luke and Craig are buried in the cemetery side by side. The tombstone says:

 

Never has the love of two men for each other, ever been shown

Than in the love of Luke and Craig.

Together in life

Together in death.

RIP

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S BIOGRAPHY:
> 
>  
> 
> David was born in Perth, Western Australia on Valentine's Day 1970. He lived there for 26 years and in March 1996 came to London for a six month holiday. After getting a job, (that wasn't supposed to happen) he has decided to stay for the foreseeable future. He has had no formal training in writing and this is his first attempt at Fan Fic. He currently lives in Kings Cross and is looking for his "Craig Gilmore".
> 
>  
> 
> He’d like to thank everyone for reading his story. He hopes you enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed writing it. As it is his first attempt at writing a fan fiction, he’d like as much feedback if possible. He likes getting good feedback but would also like constructive criticism about the story. Also thanks to Sioux for her guidance of several factual points. (What a Goddess!!!) Once again thanks for reading.


End file.
